Zero no Army
by Ao Tsubasa
Summary: Louise esta desesperada, espera que la invocación no estalle como lo demás, pero en ves de algo "normal", su nuevo familiar la lleva a algunas situaciones muy extrañas, incomodad y,de algún modo convenientes. Después de todo, un SCV es muy diferente a lo esperado.


Declamer: no poseo "Zero no tsukaima",Starcraft y/o otras series que puedan o no aparecer en este fic. Está inspirado en un fic de NerDeath llamado "Zero no terran".

Obviamente no poseo nada de lo anteriormente nombrado.

Ahora, empecemos.

En la academia de Tristan, en el continente de Helkegenia, nos hallamos con un grupo de estudiantes que pertenecían al segundo año de dicha academia, en un punto muy importante según el profesor Colvert. Hoy invocarían a su familiar, un ser de diversas forma s tamaños el cual acompañaría al mago convocante por el resto de su vida.

Los primeros en intentarlo trajeron desde aves extrañas y exóticas, mamíferos, felinos e incluso bestias mágicas como dragones u otros.

Cuando fue el turno de una alumna en particular, todos callaron y pusieron atención. Esta chica se llamaba Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière, apodada "Louise la Cero", esto a causa que no podía hacer hechizos bien pese a ser un noble descendientes de una familia de magos. Esto llevo a la joven Louise a ser molestada y humillada en numerosas ocasiones, pues su "especialidad" era hacer que las cosas estallen. Pero esta vez tenía una oportunidad de demostrar que era mas que un Cero, como todos la apodaban. El llamado de un familiar era un ritual, no podía hacerlo explotar, o eso esperaba.

Sin más duda se paró frente al grupo que se hallaba en los terrenos de la academia para el ritual y comenzó.

El lugar se encendía en luz tal como paso en los anteriores casos, cuando la luz llego a su punto máximo, estallo.

Louise era un manojo de nervios, no podía creer que en verdad logro que este ritual estallara.

Sus compañeros no tardaron en reír pues en el lugar solo una enorme nube de polvo se mostraba. El profesor rápidamente puso orden en el grupo y se dirigió a Louise:

-"Señorita Valiere, lamento decirle que aparentemente el ritual no_"

No pudo remanar la oración, pues en medio de la cortina de polvo se distinguía un ente u objeto de gran tamaño. Cuando el polvo revelo lo que ocultaba los alumnos y el profesor mismo no podían creer lo que Louise había invocado, un "golem" de al menos 3 metros de alto con una pinza en la mano izquierda y algo similar a un taladro en la derecha, algo que se asemejaba a una mochila o contenedor e algún tipo en la espalda.

Su aspecto, además de curioso, era bastante llamativo, pues a diferencia de los golems que se crean fisilmente, este tenía aspecto de pulido, hecho con mucho esmero y una forma similar pero diferente a la de un humano.

Cuando el polvo bajo totalmente, el golem se movió como escaneando al grupo que se encontraba frente a él.

Louise rápidamente se paro frente a él, y trato de hablar con él.

"Familiar, ¿me entiendes? ¿Puedes hablar?"

Palabras extrañas salieron de él, por tanto el profesor Colvert, le dijo que continuara con el Ritual.

Diciendo el final de las palabras necesarias, y con un beso en el golem, el ritual estaba hecho.

"Ahora eres mi familiar, ¿entiendes?"

Lo que no esperaban era que el golem hablara ahora en su lengua.

"Si, entiendo tu lengua ahora, pero ¿qué es un familiar?"

Luego de un segundo de dudas, el profesor Colvert desidia responder a la duda del nuevo familiar, curioso también por el nivel de razonamiento de este.

"Un familiar es un acompañante que sirve, acompaña, aconseja y atiende al mago que lo invoca"

"Mi nombre es Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière, y ahora eres mi familiar"

Luego de un breve momento de dudas el nuevo familiar respondió.

"Nombre del Comandante en función confirmado, un gusto conocerlo, Comandante Valiere. Yo soy una unidad SCV y estoy a su disposición"

Después de esta charla el grupo se separo para familiarizarse con sus nuevos familiares.

En un rincón se encontraba Louise con su familiar a la vista de todos, entonces comenzó con algunas preguntas.

"Familiar, ¿Qué clase de golem eres? ¿Por qué ese nombre tan extraño? Y ¿Qué puedes hacer?"

"para responder necesito que se aparte un poco"

Con algunos siseos, la cabina por fin abrió revelando a un hombre en un oveall naranjo en la cabina, este respondió.

"Soy un conductor, SCV es el Vehículo de Construcción Espacial, la maquina que conduzco, y mu principal labor es construir. Yo soy la primera, mas básica y crucial unidad para el ejercito al cual pertenezco, del cual usted es ahora Comandante"

Los demás reían ahora, pues Louise había invocado a un "campesino", no lograron escuchar nada pero no lo necesitaban para entender la embarazosa situación en la que Louise se encontraba.

Por su parte ella estaba en shock, por un lado había invocado a un plebeyo como familiar. Algo vergonzoso para alguien como ella. Pero las palabras de su familiar le llamaron aun más la atención. Ella era ahora comandante de un ejército que esperaba sus órdenes, nada mas construir los requisitos. Tanta responsabilidad de golpe junto a una situación tan extraña solo la llevo a una conclusión.

"En que me he metido" junto a un enorme suspiro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Disculpen pero en verdad me io pereza poner el ritual completo, este es el prologo para esta versión de la historia, un SCV comprensivo y un próximo aprendizaje más o menos lento por parte de Louise. Se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias.

El próximo capítulo: "Tutorial"


End file.
